


Brian: The Empire Incident

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Anal Sex, Brian/Lord John, Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Safewords, That's literally a joke, mistresspandora, sex swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: A podfic of the amazing story by MistressPandora. Warning: Graphic and full of shenanigans. Original Summary: Most couples experience the occasional embarrassing mishap and shenanigans. Even Brian Randall and John Grey.
Relationships: Lord John Grey/Brian Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lord John Grey Cocoa and Kink 2020





	Brian: The Empire Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brian: The Empire Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277694) by [MistressPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora). 



Brian: The Empire Incident

Written by Mistress Pandora

Read by LeviSqueaks

Please find the original story linked [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277694)

Please make sure to give MistressPandora some love on her original fic! She's an amazing writer and we're really looking forward to future collaborations!


End file.
